warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Linterna
} | name = Linterna | gameimage = Linterna(S).png | cardimage = Linterna(H).png | hotkey = 3 | energy = 75 | description = Crea un enjambre de mariposas navaja que transforma a un enemigo en un irresistible faro flotante, atrayendo e hipnotizando a sus compañeros y finalmente explota. | strength = 200 / 250 / 300 / 350 (damage/sec) 1,000 / 1,500 / 2,000 / 2,500 ( damage) | duration = 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 s | range = 15 / 20 / 25 / 25 m (cast range) 8 / 12 / 15 / 20 m (attract radius) 5 / 6 / 7 / 8 m ( radius) 2.5 m (damage radius) | info = *Titania sends a targeted enemy hurtling into the air using her razorflies, making it invulnerable and rendering it unable to move or attack. The suspended enemy will attract any other nearby enemies within 8 / 12 / 15 / 20 meters, removing their hostility towards the player and making them follow the suspended target blindly as long as they remain within range. Enemies that move within 2.5 meters of the suspended target will receive 200 / 250 / 300 / 350 damage per second. After 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 seconds or pressing the ability key again (default ), the suspended target will explode, dealing 1,000 / 1,500 / 2,000 / 2,500 damage to it and all enemies within 5 / 6 / 7 / 8 meters. **Damage per second and damage are affected by fuerza de habilidades. **Cast range, attraction radius, damage radius and radius are all affected by rango de habilidades. **Duration is affected by duración de habilidades. *Casting time of 1.3 seconds is affected by Talento natural. Casting interrupts movement and other actions, however, casting while in Razorwing mode only interrupts other actions and not movement. *The suspended target will slowly move in the direction from which attacks push it starting from when the ability is cast. The suspended target's trajectory will be affected by any contact with terrain, weapon attack or offensive ability. | stance = |augment = 200px|left | tips = * While crowd control aspect is somewhat tricky, Lantern can be used as quite effective offensive ability by double tapping. * Certain enemies, most notably Reguladors y Regulador sensor, will not be suspended, and will instantly skip to the . | max = Maximización is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. *Maximizar la duración de habilidades increases the duration to 70.5 seconds. **Reduces cast range to 8.5 meters, attraction radius to 6.8 meters, radius to 2.72 meters, and damage radius to 0.85 meters. *Maximizar la eficiencia de habilidades reduces the cost to 18.75 energy. **Reduces the duration to 10 seconds. *Maximizar el rango de habilidades increases cast range to 62.5 meters, attraction radius to 50 meters, radius to 20 meters, and damage radius to 6.25 meters. **Reduces the damage per second to 140 and the damage to 1000. *Maximizar la fuerza de habilidades increases the damage per second to 1046.5 and the damage to 7475. **Increases the cost to 116.25 energy. **Reduces the duration to 18.125 seconds. | bugs = }} Véase también *Titania de:Laterne en:Lantern Category:Titania